


Aftermath

by kjavdekar



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Aftermath, Drunk Sex, Fix-It, Lack of Communication, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: Oliver goes to Connor after he's rejected. But he had a lot more on his mind than just sex after. Coda 3x07





	

**Author's Note:**

> They need to fix my babies....i don't want to write this anymore.

Connor collapses on top of Oliver, panting and breathing heavy as they come down from their high. He waits a few minutes, lost in the after effects, skin on skin with the sound of Oliver’s heartbeat taking over. He gently pulls out and disposes of the condom, puts on his boxers and climbs back into bed.

He doesn’t know what to say. He’s happy but confused so he just lays there and waits.

“Connor?”

“Yeah?”

Oliver lets out a deep sigh. Unsure of what to say as he rolls over and curls his body into Connor. Nosing his hair and leaning on him. “We should just call this what it is-anything else would be far too complicated right?”

“Just sex” Connor finishes for him, his voice straining to speak the truth. He wants there to be more but Oliver has made it crystal clear that he wants his space.

Oliver doesn’t want to respond. He feels guilty, pissed and happy all at the same time. How could he do this? How could he run back to Connor after he got rejected? It was the lowest thing he could have done. But why did it feel so right? He hated it. He hated that no matter how much he tried to pull away, Connor always felt so right. “It doesn’t have to be just sex”

“Don’t, Oliver -”

“I miss you Con. I-”

The younger man sits up and pulls on his pants. “Stop”

“Connor I-”

“Oliver, stop. I-I can’t do this right now”

Oliver swallows hard, he doesn’t want to be pushy, infact he has no right to tell Connor he was still in love with him. Not after what he’s put him through. But he just- _god when did everything get so complicated?_ He thought. He wants to fix this, he wants them to be okay again but he doesn't know where to start ...

“Do what?” He asks softly 

“I can’t listen to you say you miss me”

“But I do, I just-”

“Do you-do you really? Or do you just miss having someone to fuck?”

The words cut Oliver like a knife. “Connor that’s not fair”

Connor is downright livid “Fair? You want to talk about fair Ollie-you broke my fucking heart. You watched me hurt for days and then came running to me because another man rejected you. How fair is that?”

Oliver looks down, ashamed. “You’re right- he whispers...“You’re right. I had no right to come here. Not after I treated you so badly these past few weeks but I’m not lying. I-I do miss you”

“I don’t believe you” Connor spits

“Fine. he retorts. Don’t believe me Connor but it’s the truth”

“Why should I believe you?” he snaps

“Because I’ve never lied to you”

Connor scoffs. “Are you serious right now?”

“Yes” he growls

“Fine you want to do this let’s do this. You lied to me about Stanford”

Oliver scoffs completely unamused “I knew it. I knew you haven’t forgiven me for that”

Connor fights the tears in his eyes “But I did. I forgave you, because I loved you Oliver. But you-you didn’t care. Instead you threw it in my face and broke up with me”

“Connor I-never meant to hurt you”

Connor scoffs “Yeah, well you did it anyway didn’t you? And now, now you have to nerve to use me and then tell me I’m lying to you?”

“I didn’t use you...not intentionally. He whispers. You want to know the truth? The truth is I came here because I wanted to fix us-” he shouts

“Fix us? Since when do you care how broken I am?”

“Connor-”

“No Oliver. I’m sorry but we can’t fix this. We aren’t good for eachother, it’s-its toxic this thing we have-”

Oliver swallows hard. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying you were right. We are broken and I don’t think this is going to work”

Oliver bites his lip “So this is the end huh-cold bitter end. No talking, or communicating just anger”

“What did you expect?” he spits

Oliver is infuriated “I expected two people who love each other to work it out Connor. I broke up with you because I felt like I was holding you back but the truth is you were never honest with me”

Connor rolls his eyes “Great. Here we go again”

“Yeah Con-here we go...this-this is why I pulled away. I’m sick of this Connor. I’m sick of you blaming me for you keeping secrets, I’m sick of being kept in the dark about whatever it is that will send you to jail or won’t send you to jail, God. You’re lying to me-you’re still lying.”

“Lying to you about what?”

“About why you came here that night. I’m not sure what you’re hiding Connor but whatever it is that you’re so afraid me finding out, you need to tell me. I think you owe me that much”

Connor’s face goes ashen. He’s half pissed off and half terrified. Pissed because Oliver had to nerve to bring it up but terrified because of what he might say. What he might reveal in this moment of weakness.

“Get out!” He shouts

Oliver stares wide eyed “What?”

“Get out of my fucking apartment Oliver.”

“But Connor I-”

“Tell it to someone who cares” he growls as he yanks the door open to urge him out

“Connor-”

“I can’t Oliver. I-I can’t do this anymore, just please go”  

Oliver’s eyes well up with tears. “Alright, I’ll go but can I just ask you one last thing?”

Connor rolls his eyes but nods  

Oliver bites his tongue. “Why did you kiss me back?”

“What?” he asks eyebrows furrowed

“Why did you let me sleep with you. If you hate me so much-and you think we’re so broken why did you let me stay?”

Connor could feel the tears stinging his eyes. He wanted to let Oliver in, he wanted to tell him not to go but he didn’t want to hurt anymore. “Because I’m selfish” he admits

Oliver looks up into his eyes for an explanation

“Because when you came here you were hurt and as much as I want to hate you Ollie-I-I just can’t. I can’t stand the idea of you in pain even though that’s all you’ve caused me. I can’t stand seeing you be rejected even though that’s what you did to me. I just-” he breaks falling to the ground

Oliver kneels down to pull Connor into his embrace. The younger man resists at first but then falls into his arms  “I’m sorry Con-I’m so very sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. Please believe me, you just have to understand how frustrating it is for me to see you so upset and scared all the time and know that I can’t help you. It kills me”

“Really?” he asks a little shocked

Oliver takes a breath and utters the words he’s been dying to say “I love you Connor. I’ve never stopped loving you but I want to know all of you. The good and the bad so please? Please let me in. Just tell me the truth. I promise you I won’t run-just please. I need you-I need you so much” he sobs

Connor nods in acceptance as Oliver pulls him to his feet. He lets out a sharp exhale “You promise you won’t leave me?”

“I promise”

“Okay. Okay I’ll tell you everything”

Oliver sits on the couch having no idea what he’s about to find out …

  



End file.
